Extremus Charmed Chapter 2
by Alex250P
Summary: This is the second chapter. The Assasin


**Extremus Charmed**

**3.22**

**Chapter 2**

**The Assassin **

As Phoebe and Prue were nursing the Doctor, Leo woke up.

"What happened?!" Leo spoke dizzily

"He knocked you out!" Phoebe said trying to hold in a laugh.

Leo clenched his teeth and orbed out.

Leo landed in Heaven. He was surrounded by Elders all walking up to him.

"You called?" Leo said staring round in bewilderment.

"Yes, we did!" An Elder said taking down his hood.

Leo stared in horror at the face under the hood.

"No…"

"Oh, Yes!!"

The 'Elder' conjured a fireball and threw it at Leo who was about to orb out but it caught him in mid-orb, he was sent crashing to the floor and his face was blank, his eyes expressionless. He was dead.

The Doctor, Phoebe and Prue walked into the hallway.

"I still don't understand? Who are you people?"

"Witches"

"Witches!" The Doctor yelled.

"You know, if you stopped complaining we could be spending this time saving your…" Prue stuttered.

"What?!" Phoebe asked again

"It was that chill again! PIPER!!" Prue yelled.

"Alright, Alright I'm coming!" Piper screamed sounding harassed.

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever the polished oak doors of The Halliwell Manor burst open. A mini hurricane swept through the hall. The Doctor turned round and all emotion from his face fell as the hurricane sent him flying over Prue and Phoebe and landed on the Dining Table. Phoebe looked up and saw the chandelier, she levitated up and grabbed hold of it. The hurricane just missed her feet and hit Prue; she crashed to the floor with a thud.

"Piper! Where are you!" Phoebe screamed from the chandelier.

Upstairs, Piper heard the crashing and screaming and grabbed a piece of notebook paper she had been writing on, she hurried out of the attic and down the stairs.

Shax turned to The Doctor and smiled, The Doctor whimpered and slid off the dining table. He stood there facing Shax.

"I'm not, I'm not, I'm not afr, I'm so afraid!"

Phoebe was trying desperately to swing herself off the chandelier but was finding it difficult.

"Ok, there's absolutely no need to panic, I said no need to panic, everything will be exactly fine." Phoebe said swinging violently.

She then looked at Prue lying on the floor at Shax raising his arm and at the Doctor with all the blood draining from his face.

"Or things, might just be a tincy, wincy, little bit under fine?!" Phoebe said quietly.

"Fine! I'm in a house with three witches! A mad demon thing about to kill me! Everything is completely bleedin' fine!!" The Doctor squeaked as Shax formed and energy ball.

At that precise moment Piper came running down the stairs.

"Hey! Big Scary Son Of A Bitch!" Piper yelled.

Phoebe and The Doctor looked up at her and Shax spun round, he then threw the energy ball at Piper.

"Nice, kind, considerate, Son of a Bitch?!" Piper whimpered as the energy ball flew closer.

Piper stood there paralised with fear, thinking of Phoebe's premonition.

"Piper! Freeze It!" Phoebe yelled, her hand caught in a chain on the chandelier.

Piper still stood there with the energy ball getting dangerously close.

"Piper! For God's Sake! Freeze that god damn energy ball before I kill you myself!" Phoebe said desperately.

Piper put up her hands and waved them, her hands went everywhere and one of them pointed at Phoebe. The chandelier exploded and Phoebe screamed and fell, glass and jagged pieces of metal collapsed on her, she was out cold. Shax smiled and turned back to The Doctor.

Piper closed her eyes and whispered to herself. She stuck her hands out in front of her and the energy ball froze. She looked around, that was the only thing that had, Shax conjured another and threw it at The Doctor. Piper opened her eyes to see a blur of colour run from the hall and push The Doctor out of the way, the blur of colour had been Prue. Prue was hit by the energy ball and blasted backwards. She smashed through the conservatory wall and into the chairs and metal table. Some of the chairs legs broke and Prue's limp body crashed through the window. Her body lay on the lush, green grass, blood dripping from her head, staining her luscious brunette hair.

"Oh my god! Prue!" Piper screeched as The Doctor got back up.

Piper then stopped breathing loudly and panicking and she looked at Shax with a glint of anger in her hazel eyes.

"You just messed with the wrong sister buddy!" Piper yelled as she thundered down the stairs.

Shax threw another energy ball at her but she thrust out her hands and it exploded into little pieces, it knocked Shax to the ground and Piper ran towards him, as she did this she thrusted he hands out in front of her and a vase on the dining table shattered into hundreds of pieces. She did it again, and again and again. Cabinets, ornaments and pieces of furniture exploded collapsed shattered or set on fire every time she did this. Shax watched her and laughed.

"Anger." He spoke loudly and deeply.

He thrust his hand towards Piper who had no time to react her body was being lifted upwards and thrown through the banisters. The collapsed under her weight and she smashed her head on the wall. She opened her eyes and groaned. The Doctor then turned to Shax.

"Is this the end?"

"Oh yes, this is the end!

Shax raised his hand and The Doctor screwed up his face. Suddenly Phoebe flew across the room outstretched in the air and slammed into the Doctor. He fell on the floor and Phoebe's levitating body was hit by the energy ball and crashed through the remains of the conservatory wall. She sailed through the air and clipped her head on the secret cabinet where Prue and Piper use to hide their sweets when they were young. Phoebe's body then crashed through another window and glass showered her body and Prue's limp one. They led there, side by side on the green grass. Piper tried to get up but a heavy piece of wood lay on her legs. She pulled a piece of white paper stained with red out of her pocket. She unfolded it and read aloud:

"_Evil Wind That Blows,_

_That Which Forms Below,_

_No Longer May You Dwell,_

_Death Takes You With This Spell!_" Piper chanted.

Shax's energy ball disintegrated and his body started to vanish. It turned back into that hurricane and flew out of the front doors. The Doctor gave a huge sigh of relief and then fell to his knees and collapsed.

Piper dropped the piece of paper and tried to lift the wood of her lets but it was too heavy. She then saw the phone on the landing and thought of Daryl. She reached for it and wiggled her hands, accidentally the table that the phone was standing on collapsed as one of the legs exploded. The phone crashed to the floor, Piper looked at it and saw all the keys mangled and burnt. Piper smacked her hand to her forehead and started to cry. She yelled for Leo.

"Leo! Leo, honey please help! Leo! Leo! LEO!" Piper sobbed.

There was a rippling sound and Piper looked at the stairs. She saw a figure shimmering in. It was Cole.

"Oh, Cole! Thank god you're here please help!" Piper sobbed desperately.

"Why would I help you?!" Cole sneered.

"Oh, yeah I forgot, your evil. _Again!" _Piper cried she winced.

" I only came here to see Phoebe, where is she?!" Cole said quite calmly.

Piper stayed silent, she started to sweat.

" I said, WHERE IS PHOEBE DAMN IT!!" Cole yelled.

Piper flinched and turned her head to what remained of the conservatory wall. Cole widened his eyes and ran down the stairs. He stepped over the wood and rubble and walked briskly over to the pile of broken glass and mangled tables and chairs until he saw Prue and Phoebe lying there on the grass, there hair and clothes stained with red.

"Oh, Phoebe." Cole whispered fingering her golden brown hair.

"Don't you touch her! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!!" Piper screamed as she cried.

Cole turned round and saw Piper lying there sobbing in pain and sadness. He then looked at Prue and Phoebe, lying motionless on the ground.

"Forgive me Piper, I have done wrong." Cole said calmly.

"I will never forget you, you worthless piece of sh…"

"Don't! Don't say it, I only stuck around here for Phoebe, she helped me, she helped me in a way that no demon ever could. She saved me. So I return that favour." Cole spoke some sparkly in his eye. He was crying

He waved his two middle fingers upwards and the piece of wood weighing Piper to the ground flew off her.

"Cole…" Piper started.

"Don't say anything, they're going to kill me I know it." Cole said very fast.

He shimmered out but a fireball smashed into him before he vanished. He was sent flying into the cabinet near the living room and Piper turned round to see a bounty hunter stood there. She waved her hands vigorously towards him and he froze.

"Where were the hell did you come from!" Piper muttered to herself.

She rushed over to Cole who was lying motionless on the ground. Piper felt his heart, it wasn't beating. Suddenly he then shimmered out.

Piper looked at the wreck of the manor, then she remembered. She jumped over the remains of the conservatory wall and past the mangled chairs and tables, she waved her hands and an explosion sent the tables and chairs the other way making a path to the window. She ran over to it and vaulted over the sill.

"Leo! Leo! Leo for gods' sake where are you?!" Piper yelled to the sky.

"Right, that's it.

_Magic Forces Hear My Plee,_

_Send me to the place where he,_

_My Lover, My Guider, My Help, My Friend,_

_Send Me Too The Very End!_" Piper chanted.

She glowed with gold and white lights and vanished.

Leo was still out cold in the main hall of heaven when Piper appeared. The so called 'Elders' saw her and quickly one of them squinted there eyes at Leo who became invisible. One of them walked briskly over to Piper who looked around. The 'Elder' pulled down his hood to see a friendly face. He was black, not much hair and went by the name of Orin.

"Hello, Piper. What can I do for you?" Orin spoke friendly

"I'm looking for my husband." Piper said firmly.

"I'm afraid that he is not here?!" Orin spoke smiling a little.

"Now don't do you give me that crap! I know that he is here because that is something that you would do after you put me and Leo through so much! Where is he?! Where have you hidden him?! Tell me or I will point my hands down below Mr! And believe me that will hurt!" Piper yelled angrily.

"Well if you want to go that way Piper!" Orin yelled raising his hand to form a fireball.

He threw it at Piper who tried to freeze it but it exploded. She was sent flying backwards and hit something hard on the ground. The 'object' became visible and she saw Leo's body lying there.

"Oh my god! Leo! Honey! Wake Up!" She shook Leo and he opened his eyes.

"Piper?" Leo spoke groggily.

"It's OK honey you save your energy for orbing OK!" Piper spoke to Leo hurriedly as The demons took down there hoods.

The Orin impersonator unglamoured to reveal a red hood and cloak, He was carrying a curved staff with a blade on the end. He looked at Piper and Leo who were sitting there. Piper looked at the hood, it covered his face so she could not see who it was. There was then a mumble from her left and she looked round to see the real Orin tied up there with many other Elders, most of them out cold. Orin wriggled so Piper could see the chains glowing with red light binding him, then he made a hand gesture which Piper understood. The red hooded demon put one of his arms at shoulder height and opened his fist. Fire erupted from his palm shooting right at Piper and Leo. Piper waved her hand at Orin's chains but he froze. She swore and grabbed hold of Leo who had enough energy to orb out and avoid the blast. But without realising, they orbed back in again.

"Leo? What happened?" Piper asked concerned.

"I can't do it Piper, I need the spell."

"What spell?"

"The Revive a Whitelighter spell!" Leo croaked.

Piper then looked up at the other Elders taking down their hoods to reveal demented faces, Piper recognised one of them, Belthazar. She stared at all of them and then back at Belthazar, he edged behind the demon with the red hood and created an energy ball. The other demons realised and started firing fireballs, energy balls and other weapons at him. He was hit by at least ten at once and he flew across the room and smashed through a pillar. He instantly changed back into Cole and Piper screamed.

She looked over at Cole, then Odin who was still frozen, she waved her hands until the chains finally exploded. Odin got up ripped off his gag and yelled

"Halliwell Manor!"

Piper and Leo orbed out just as an energy ball was about to hit them.

End Of Chapter.


End file.
